


Essential Efforts

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Matt has the hots for Patrick's babysitter.
Relationships: Sabrina Santiago/Matt Hunter





	Essential Efforts

It was simple; a picnic in the park, but it meant the world to her.  
  
Matt was relieved when Sabrina finally saw past his brother’s obvious charm and began to award only him with her nervous yet adorable smile. He wanted to be that man to her, providing her with memories no one else did and becoming her number one. He could no longer be the rebound, the last resort, the stand in for anyone’s “real” choice.  
  
“You do this for all Patrick’s babysitters?”  
  
It was the kind of corny line predictable and perfect for their growing relationship.  
  
“Only you.”


End file.
